The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for deterring the theft of small but expensive pieces of equipment. Many devices have been developed to help prevent the theft of computers and other electronic equipment. Since many systems that need security include several items, such as a computer and a monitor and a printer, such security devices often utilize a cable which connects each of the components to each other and/or to a relatively immovable object such as a desk.
Most computer manufacturers incorporate some attachment method for security devices. This practice began on some of the earliest Macintosh computer models, where they provided several different sized security slots designed to accept ‘snap-in’ security attachments that would then allow a security cable to pass through that attachment. Other manufacturers provided reversible brackets built into the computer chassis that allowed you to remove the computer cover and turn the bracket around for use with a security cable. Even others had nothing but regular chassis screws that were secured by use of “screw-on” fasteners that security cables passed through to prevent unscrewing the fastener and thus secure the equipment. All this has evolved over the years to the point where most manufacturers of desktop computers provide a bracket already protruding from the back of the chassis with a hole that a security cable can pass through.
On smaller devices like laptops where a protruding bracket is undesirable, manufacturers have adopted a small security slot in the exterior wall. Many different security devices have been developed over the years to fit into this security slot. The majority of those devices rely on two or more tiny opposing hooks to maintain a locked position in the security slot, or one slot engagement member with one or two pins also entering the slot to maintain the locked position of the slot engagement member, the pins preventing rotation of the entire housing to prevent moving the slot engagement member to align with the slot and pull back out of the security slot.
One of the biggest drawbacks of the existing devices is that all the laptop manufacturers design this security slot in vastly different sizes and the wall through which the hole, opening aperture or slot passes is made of a wide range of thicknesses. The existing security devices must be designed to fit the thickest of these walls, and thus they “flop around loosely” on most laptops. This creates a perception of insecurity that has plagued the industry since its inception. The present inventor has been in the industry for almost 15 years and dealt with many different laptop security devices and has had to deal with this major complaint from customers ever since computer manufacturers started putting existing slots into the computers.
The second major drawback of existing devices for laptop security is that previous thinking has limited the inventions to a slot engagement member providing security and a second engagement member or pin entering the security slot to maintain the locked position. This cuts down the raw physical size of the engagement member to a fraction of the size of the available security slot, making the device much easier to break, or snap off, at the point of security. The present inventor has seen customer tests of existing products that work with the small security slot in laptops fail by breaking year after year.
Overriding the considerations of laptop security are computer security needs in general. For many years, there have been countless security devices for computers that were model-specific, such as special sized enclosures or straps, or cables with special fasteners for the exact computer they were meant to protect. Many times the user did not realize that the security device they purchased would not work on other computers until they replaced the computer with the next model. With today's constant upgrades, this type of security device is simply inefficient and costly.